A Promise to Grell
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: In his first life Ciel made a promise to Grell; that promise now comes into play. Seb/Grell hinted Grell/Undertaker rated M


Luminous eyes watched from a high perch above the city. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the new moon, watching the late street life below him. Beggers and the homeless, thieves and the damned, a young Earl and his master. He leaned out over the drop-off to catch a better glimpse of the well dressed child and the handsome tall figure dressed in black that could only be Sebastian Michaelis. A tremor passed through Grell, just the sight of Sebastian sent him off the edge into the deep abyss that was his lust and arousal; of course he kept his balance upon the building he stood on, but only for a few seconds before he released his hold and dropped a few hundred feet to the ground. He landed gracefully, brandishing his chainsaw at Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian with a devious grin.

"Sebby-chan~!" Grell drawled excitedly, his shingami yellow eyes mixing with his natural emerald green narrowed as he glanced at Ciel. "Brat." He growled in greeting.

Ciel gave him a blank stare. "Sebastian, who is this clown?"

The butler's demonic red eyes flickered up to meet Grell's gaze. "Bocchan he is none of your concern so please do not worry yourself with his appearance."

Grell snorted and his grin widened to reveal his sharp teeth, "Oh Sebas-chan, it's been so long since I last seen you. And I don't think I forget what your bratty charge promised me last time we met!"

Sebastian blinked calmly, raising an eyebrow at Grell's words. In all honesty he also remembered what Ciel had promised Grell in another life, before his soul had been half-devoured. Three and a half months ago Ciel had vowed upon his parents graves that Grell would have some time all to himself with Sebastian. The promise was theoretically broken now due to Ciel's death but the Earl didn't know he had died so technically the promise was still very much valid. And as much as Sebastian didn't want to spend time with the slutty shinigami he couldn't bring himself to even think of telling Ciel what really had transpired three months ago.

Sebastian bowed his head in defeat causing Ciel to frown. "Sebastian I don't know what this idiot is going on about but whatever it is I order you to fulfill whatever vow I made."

The demon cringed some and Grell squealed as he watched Sebastian bow slightly and utter, "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel nodded once before looking off in the direction they had been heading. "I will meet with Lau on my own. I expect you to be back within the hour." Then without another word Ciel padded off into the shadows of the street, his expensive clothing oddly melding into the darkness and concealing him as he went.

Grell watched as the little brat Phantomhive disappeared into the night, he briefly remembered how many homeless where lingering down that street and snickered. It would serve the fuck right if he were attacked. Licking his lips at the thought he turned back to Sebastian. The demon butler stood only ten paces away, his eyes burning with a bright fury that Grell practically bathed in.

"Oh Sebby-" Grell said but was cut off when he felt a firm body press him up against a near by building, soft supple lips stealing his voice away. "Sebast-chan?" He asked when Sebastian pulled back.

The raven haired man gave Grell a confused look. "I thought this was what you always wanted. Is it not?"

Grell seemed to withdrawn into himself at the comment. A blush spread out over his cheeks and his glasses fell down the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Sebby I've wanted this." He uttered, barring his teeth in a smirk, his right hand reaching up to grasp a few strands of his blood red hair, twirling the strands around his finger like a nervous girl. "I always wanted this," Grell whispered leaning forward, breathing in Sebastian's intoxicating scent, "now," he continued, trying to sound cute and seduction at the same time, "_fuck me_."

As if Sebastian was a genie who granted three wishes Grell's wish was, well, granted. Sebastian's lips were upon his again in seconds,, the butlers hands, usually so careful, now ripped at his clothes, pushing Grell's red coat (which he stole from Madam Red) to the ground and yanking the shinigamis shirt and black velvet vest open.

Grell giggled, reaching out to run his fingers through Sebastian's midnight hair before grasping it in a firm grip. "Sebas, don't bother with foreplay, just get to it. Our time is waning and I still have yet to feel you within me. Hurry before the hour runs out!"

To Grell's surprise Sebastian listened to him. Lips descended on his and robbed him of his air as nimble hands stripped him of his trousers and underclothing. It happened so fast Grell missed seeing Sebastian tear his trousers down. The warm body that was Sebastian leaned against him and pinned him to the building, lips still feverishly working at Grell's, their saliva swapping with each stroke of tongue. Then a hand grasped Grell's left leg and lifted it up, willing Grell to wrap the leg around Sebastian's waist, the shinigamis other leg following swiftly.

Grell hissed in a breath of air as Sebastian took time to nibble his neck. Hips thrust against his ass cheeks and balls and Grell shuddered in anticipation. "Hurry Sebby-chan! Hurry! I fucking need you, I've always needed you. You're the unwilted flower my a garden of death; the sweet honey that pools into my mouth; the demon that has captured my heart. Now hurry up and fuck me so that our love may be finally exploited for heaven and hell to see!"

Sebastian listened to Grell's rambling of love and desire before he jerked his hips and thrust deep within the willing shinigami. The red head keened, gasping as Sebastian's hard length pushed apart the walls of his anus, delving into the sticky warmth that was Grell's desire.

"Oh yess!" Grell moaned, his glasses bouncing on his nose with each of Sebastian's power-filled thrusts. His ass was being pounded to shit by the demon but Grell could've cared less, the pain was a delicious appetizer while Sebastian's pleasure was the juicy main course. Feeling his climax approaching Sebastian sped up, his hips smacking into Grell's ass with inhuman force. The shinigami growled and leaned forward, licking his teeth as he drank in the husky smell of their untamed and outdoor sex. As Sebastian's thrusts became more desperate Grell started to groan, pushing himself down onto the demons cock, trying to push it deeper, pleasure writhing within his stomach until he could hold it in no longer.  
With a violate cry Grell jerked downward and came with explosive force, his cum coating his chest, even a few drops landing on his chin where he promptly licked it up with a naughty smile. Sebastian frowned, seemingly disgusted as he finished up himself, diving into Grell's ass a few more times before coming deep within the shinigami with a grunt.

Panting Grell snickered as Sebastian stepped back.

"Oh Sebas... That was.." Grell leaned his head against the building as he willed his shaky legs to hold him up. "_Amazing_~"

Once Sebastian was finished cleaning himself off and replacing his attire he looked to Grell. "It would be wise if you never crossed paths with me or Bocchan ever again. If you do I will not hesitate to kill you. And that's a promise Grell Sutcliff."

Grell swooned, smiling as he grasped his chainsaw from the ground where it had fallen. "I hope to see you again Sebastian." He said in a sing-song voice before leaping away into the night. Sebastian scowled before turning and heading the way Ciel had went. Grell watched, following from his high perch once more. It didn't matter if Sebastian vowed to kill him the next time they met, Grell was sure the demon would always remember this moment. The time they had made raw and passionate love... even if it was ordered by his master.

Grell shrugged, whatever, didn't matter to him. This had been a win-win for him. He licked his lips and blinked before whipping around at the sound of a small bell being rung as a familiar door opened.  
His eyes landed on a lone shop some blocks away with a lone long-haired figure entering. That would be his next 'goal'. With a giggle he read the name of the shop.

U N D E R T A K E R

/end

disclaimer: don't own kuroshitsuji.

a/n: Written for a friend who requested it.


End file.
